A Normal Day
by thebrokenwriter
Summary: In the end, Itachi was completely clean except a few black crumbs on his lips. Mikoto's a different story. Her pink little lips were a dark black, with some drool, and some oreo cookie smudged on her face.


Hey :D Its Christa with a short little-oneshot.

**RATED FOR EXTREMELY ADORABLE UCHIHA'S.**

This idea came randomly when my godchild Adrienne (she's about 2) was walking around :)

* * *

It was normal.

Sakura would sleep in the morning from a tried nightshift at the hospital, and Kurenai would come babysit occasionally, watching their two kids, Mikoto and Itachi. Kurenai loved the little kids, for they were so _adorable_ but **sometimes** would act like **_brats._** Well, Itachi would sometimes be a _bit whiney_ and procrastinate.. Well, Uchiha Sasuke _was_ the father, so it wasn't a surprise if his arrogance rubbed off on the little raven boy.

But Mikoto, who learned how to walk, was just so _adorable. _She would waddle around the house with a huge smile on her face, touching things, _smashing _things, just like Nazukeoya. (A/N That means godmother) AKA, Tsunade, who was currently going off booze at a local bar. Sasuke wasn't there to watch the children for he was busy at the training grounds with the dobe hokage-wannabe, Naruto.

_'Sigh, what a beautiful day..Itachi on the internet, and MIkoto playing with some toys..I love these kids. *small smile' _Kurenai thought as Mikoto stood up, looking through the pages of a baby book, an extreme look of concentration. The child then fell forward, but, having the guts of her mother and father, she didn't cry, just a frown, as she got up again to walk around. The little girl fell again and was trying to grab the nearby mouse of the laptop, but was quickly pulled away by Kurenai.

The read-eyed beauty then watched as Mikoto went to her favorite little car, that she could ride on. Mikoto then began to smash the little keyboard buttons.. Then she started to cry. Kurenai then calmed her down, picked her up, and moved her so she could stand on the solid ground. The little girl then grabbed a sparkly blue headband, put some in her mouth and continued to waddle off by the nearby doorway. Kurenai smiled softly, and chased after the giggling girl.

"I'm gonna get cha!" Kurenai chanted, as the soft padding of Mikoto's feet got louder, being chased by Kurenai. Then, Mikoto stopped. She looked straight at Kurenai, dark green meeting a velvet red. The little girl gave out a toothy grin, her two front teeth and bottom teeth showing proudly, as a trace of drool escaped her lips. Then her eyes crinkled a bit, and she gave out a loud laugh. Then Kurenai picked her up and the little girl screamed out of happiness, followed by loud giggles. Then Kurenai set her down, to prepare for dinner.

* * *

The story is, that Kurenai and Sakura were cousins. Their mothers were sisters, but Kurenai and Sakura never told anyone once they became ninjas, because they didn't want the village to know. But, after all the Pein and Madara drama, they're secret slipped out, when Kurenai became a _bit _over protective with Sakura and Sasuke. Anyway, while Kurenai was gone, still keeping eye on the children at vantage point, the children had thought that they were all alone...

Mikoto then went to the pantry, grabbed the mini Oreos, and quietly went to her aniki, who had a proud smirk on his face, while Mikoto grinned. Then they quickly opened the package, and began to devour the oreos. Well, Itachi did, but Mikoto went a bit _slower_ due to the fact that she didn't have enough teeth.

In the end, Itachi was completely clean except a few black crumbs on his lips. Mikoto's a different story. Her pink little lips were a dark black, with some drool, and some oreo cookie smudged on her face. Her while shirt now covered in crumbs, but she had a content, almost _hyper _grin on her face. Then the two Uchiha's left the oreo bag, with Itachi going back to the computer, and Mikoto laughing while waddling back to her toys.

Mikoto then began to babble loudly, while Kurenai giggled at the sight of her neice. Covered in crumbs, and black lips, Kurenai picked up the little girl and took her to take a bath. Itachi became curious, and began to follow the raven beauty who was holding his sister. Kurenai slipped off Mikoto's dirty white shirt and stripped shorts, tossing them into a nearby hamper. Then she took off Mikoto's diaper, cleaning her round bottom, and throwing the dirty diaper in the garbage under the sink. Then she filled the bathe with warm water, the bathe toys somehow coming to life again as they rose with the upcoming water. Itachi watched silently, as Mikoto had wide eyes, Kurenai giggling softly in the backround.

Then Kurenai placed the young Uchiha girl in the tub who was laughing, splashing some of the water on her nii-san. He grunted a 'Hn' and left the bathroom, not wanting to be soaked before dinner. Mikoto slightly frowned at her brother's departure, but was quickly replaced with a fit of giggles as Kurenai put bubble solution inside the half-way filled tub. Then, Mikoto giggled as she was covered from head to toe with the soap, her four teeth showing, her eyes shining with delight.

After the bath, Kurenai dressed up Mikoto, then heard a groggy noise came from the master bedroom, followed by light footfalls.

"Looks like Mommy's awake Mikoto." Kurenai said softly, as a 'ding!' erupted from the kitchen.

"Oh! The dinner's ready. Wanna help me Miki-chan while your mommy gets ready?" The red-eyed mistress asked kindly.

"Otay!" Mikoto squealed, with a huge grin spread across her chubby face. Her dark emerald eyes shined, then a certain pinkette entered the bathroom.

"Kurenai! Thanks for watchign the kids, I'm sorry if they were a problem. Hey Miki-chan!" Sakura said, as she hugged Mikoto and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Nah, No problem Sak. I love your kids." She replied, looking at the hyper Mikoto.

The girls headed into the kitchen when a sudden fire alarm went off.

"ITACHI UCHIHA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING THE FIREBALL JUTSU **INSIDE THE HOUSE?"** Sakura yelled, as a frightened Itachi look-a-like ran away, scared.

"What a normal day." Kurenai said, as Mikoto was giggling madly as Sakura chased fore her prodigy son, who was concealing his chakra, holding a stuffed dinosaur to his chest.

* * *

**Well? What do ya think?**

**I am VERY sorry for grammar mistake, and the really sucy ending -_-...**

**Thanks for rading it though. :)**

**Yeah, Kurenai is Sakura's cousin, so what? MY story!**

**Hmm...Sequel? Idk, I could make one where Sasuke comes in but I dont know...**

**Read Checkmark, Review?**

**I do not own Naruto, and sadly, I ate all of my Oreos, and I dont own those either...:(  
**


End file.
